disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hunkahunka
Hunkahunka, A.K.A. Experiment 323, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to cause societies to come to a crashing standstill by causing artificial lovesickness. Once he pecks someone, they fall in love with the first person they see regardless of their gender and personal preferences; only spraying water in the victim's face will break the spell. He was captured by Gantu, but was rescued in "Snafu". Appearances ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Experiment 323 was the 323rd genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to use his fake love-inducing ability to bring entire civilizations to a lovestruck standstill. 323 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. At an unknown point, Experiment 323 was activated off-screen (possibly by an ocean wave). 323 then proceeded to cause artificial love across the island. He first targeted David and pecked the latter to make him fall for some other woman. Later, Gantu attempted to capture 323 after noticing the experiment, but was thwarted by Lilo and Stitch. 323 then pecked Gantu to make him fall in love with Pleakley, while Stitch managed to capture 323 in a drink cooler. Lilo, after naming him Hunkahunka, used the experiment's love-inducing power to make Keoni fall for Lilo. However, Hunkahunka was able to escape and resumed his fake love-inflicting rampage while being pursued by Lilo, Stitch and Gantu. At one point, Hunkahunka pecked Gantu again, causing the latter to temporarily fall for Stitch. While Stitch evaded Gantu, the former recaptured Hunkahunka and attempted to hide him in a raffle box, but he managed to escape again shortly after. Later, Hunkahunka entered a dance hall, where he caused countless victims to fall in love, and pecked Nani to make her fall for Gantu. Eventually, after a long chase, Gantu was able to capture Hunkahunka in a containment orb. Regardless, Lilo ultimately decided that people should want others to love them for who they are, not merely because some alien bird pecked them. Hunkahunka was successfully sent to an impatient Hämsterviel, where the former then pecked Hämsterviel, causing him to fall for Gantu. However, he still insulted Gantu like he would on a regular basis, implying that Hunkahunka's love powers had a somewhat different effect on Hämsterviel. Hunkahunka reappeared in "Snafu", and was freed along with Gantu's other captive experiments by Lilo, Stitch, and several other experiments in a rescue mission. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Hunkahunka, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Hunkahunka participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones, as he was seen among the other experiments. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben, and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha ʻOe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Stitch! Hunkahunka made an appearance in the ''Stitch! anime where Stitch used him on Angel after she got mad at him earlier. However, Hunkahunka's spell caused Angel to become too obsessed with Stitch, therefore teaching him a lesson when Hunkahunka also made others fall in love (including Jumba, who was about to reveal the antidote before becoming part of Hunkahunka's spell). Gallery Trivia *Hunkahunka was first revealed in a DVD bonus feature of Stitch! The Movie in the experiment gallery. *Hunkahunka is named after a lyric in the Elvis Presley song "Burning Love", played in the original movie. Lilo refers to him as a "Hunkahunka bird of love." *Hunkahunka was activated off-screen. *In his debut, Hunkahunka had dark purple feathers. However, in the show's intro, the episode "Snafu", and his later appearances, he had dark pink and maroon feathers on his body. Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Aliens Category:Birds Category:Characters who fly Category:TV Animation characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Lilo & Stitch Experiments Category:Males Category:Animated characters Category:Silent characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Matchmakers